This invention relates to strategy games, and more particularly to a three-dimensional game which enables a plurality of players to devise strategies to arrange a plurality of game pieces in any one of a variety of sequence patterns on one or more levels of the game.
Three-dimensional games have been provided heretofore. Typical of these are the games disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,883,278; 4,204,685; 4,184,685; 3,884,474; and 3,464,701. None of these patents provides the structural arrangement by which this invention affords the variety of sequence patterns by which the game is successfully played.